musictimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Korn
1993 Korn (often typeset as KoRn or KoЯn) is an American rock band from Bakersfield, California Korn formed after the group L.A.P.D. folded, due to singer Richard Morrill's drug addiction. Musicians Reginald Arvizu, James Shaffer, and David Silveria wanted to continue, and recruited guitarist Brian Welch and started a new band called Creep. In early 1993, the band took notice of vocalist Jonathan Davis after seeing his band Sexart and attempted to get him to join Creep. After Jonathan was recruited, they decided to get a new name. Soon, they later changed their name to "Korn". '''APR '''The band began a working relationship with producer Ross Robinson, which led to their first demo tape entitled Neidermeyer's Mind. The EP Neidermeyer's Mind is released 1994 After many attempts at a record deal, Paul Pontius from Immortal/Epic Records heard the band in a nightclub and was so impressed, he signed them on the spot. With a producer and a label, Korn started work on their self-titled debut album. "Blind" was the first single from the album, which got a decent amount of airplay and attention. '''OCT '''[11] The debut album, Korn, is released eventually peaking at US# 72 the band toured incessantly with no support from radio or video stations 1995 "Shoots and Ladders" being their first Grammy nomination for Best Metal Performance. The song "Need To" is released to US radio stations as the albums third single On their first large tour, Korn opened for Danzig alongside Marilyn Manson. Other bands for which Korn opened included Megadeth, 311, Fear Factory, Flotsam and Jetsam, and KMFDM. However, the first tour that widely exposed the band was opening for Ozzy Osbourne alongside the Deftones. '''OCT''' The video for Shoots and Ladders is aired 1996 Korn returned to the studio to record a second album. Korn teamed up with Robinson once again for their second album, '''OCT''' [15] The album, Life Is Peachy is released. Life Is Peachy sold more than 106,000 copies in its first week and reached #3 on the Billboard 200 To help promote their new album, Korn opened for Metallica, and utilized the Internet. The first single, "No Place to Hide", spawned a Grammy nomination for Best Metal Performance. UK #26 1997 '''MAR''' [4] "A.D.I.D.A.S." was the second single released and only music video, which also did well. The band gained more popularity after co-headlining the Lollapalooza music festival with Tool. However, Korn was forced to drop off the bill after Shaffer was diagnosed with viral meningitis. Korn augmented their growing crossover appeal by collaborating with Los Angeles-based production and remix duo the Dust Brothers on the track "Kick the P.A.". This track appeared on the motion picture soundtrack of the film Spawn. '''NOV''' [7] The single "Good God" is released paeking at UK #25 In late 1997, Korn formed their own record label, Elementree Records The EP Live at the Palace is released 1998 Prior to the release of the band's third album, Korn produced a weekly online TV show, KornTV '''AUG''' [18] Korn released their third album, Follow the Leader. The album was a complete success, debuting at #1 on Billboard with 268,000 copies sold Korn launched a political campaign-style tour to promote the release of Follow the Leader. The tour took the group, on a chartered jet, all over North America to help promote Follow the Leader. '''SEP''' [1] The single "Got the Life" is released. UK #23. However, the music video was a greater success, debuting at number 8 on MTV's Total Request Live on September 17, 1998.[3] Total Request Live, or TRL, is a daily top ten countdown show, MTV's prime outlet for popular music videos. "Got the Life" reached number 2 on its fourth day, September 22, although it is notorious for spending sixty-three days at number 3, a record which no other artist has accomplished at any position. The two top spots were almost invariably the most recent singles by boybands the Backstreet Boys and N*SYNC. The video would eventually make it to seventy-five days as the program's first "retired" video on January 12, 1999;[5] future videos would only require sixty-five days, starting with Limp Bizkit's "Faith". 1999 '''MAY''' [25] "Freak on a Leash" is released. UK #24 "Got the Life" was the show's very first "retired" video, with "Freak on a Leash" reaching that same success months later. The singles also fared well on Billboard, with "Freak on a Leash" peaking in the top 10 of both Mainstream Rock and Modern Rock, the latter of which it spent 27 weeks on—more than any other Korn single to date "Freak on a Leash" won a Grammy for Best Music Video, Short Form, and received a nomination for Best Hard Rock Performance. The video also earned nine MTV Video Music Awards nominations for Video of the Year, Best Rock Video, Breakthrough Video, Best Direction, Best Special Effects, Best Art Direction, Best Cinematography, Best Editing, and Viewer's Choice. It eventually won two, for Best Rock Video and Best Editing. Follow the Leader is the band's most commercially-successful album, being certified 5x Platinum by the RIAA and having sold almost ten million copies worldwide. The same year Follow the Leader was released, Korn started their own annual tour called the Family Values Tour. Korn headlined the highly-successful tour along with Incubus, Orgy, Limp Bizkit, Ice Cube, and the German industrial band, Rammstein. A live CD and DVD were released and earned Gold and Platinum certifications, respectively. In 1999, Limp Bizkit headlined, along with Primus, Staind, The Crystal Method, Method Man & Redman, and Filter. Korn were not featured on the bill and instead only made surprise appearances at a few of the stops to perform "Falling Away From Me" from "Issues". The tour took a break in 2000. '''NOV''' [16] The band's fourth album, Issues, produced by Brendan O'Brien, is released, featuring cover art designed by Alfredo Carlos, who won a contest held for the fans by MTV. Issues was released during a week of many highly-anticipated records. It debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 with more than 573,000 copies sold, [16] The EP All Mixed Up is released To celebrate the album's release, the band performed the record in its entirety in front of a live audience at New York's historic Apollo Theater and broadcast the concert simultaneously across many radio stations. Earlier that year, Korn had appeared on an episode of South Park, titled Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery, in which the first single from Issues, "Falling Away from Me", was premiered. '''DEC''' [6] The single "Falling Away From Me" is released. UK #24 2000 '''MAY''' [23] The single "Make Me Bad" is released. UK #25 "Somebody Someone", Issues was certified 3x Platinum, following up the success of Follow the Leader. 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009